Breakeven
by jjjusttgone
Summary: Spencer's relationship with Wren begins falling apart after she kisses Toby. What happens when she's torn between both of them? AU. Wren/Spencer/Toby. Love triangle. "When a heart breaks, no it don't break even." (Not a songfic) Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of songs by The Script. My favorite song of theirs is Breakeven, so that's where the title came from. It's not a songfic, to clear things up.**

_Wren/Spencer/Toby_

**_Breakeven_**

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
_

* * *

"Spencer?"

He tapped her shoulder and repeated himself, "_Spencer_?"

She turned back around and gave him the most positive smile she could.

"I asked you what you wanted to eat," he said, his British accent vibrant and cheerful.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Coffee?"

He chuckled and gave her a smile.

"Oh darling, we can get coffee, but you and I both know that coffee isn't something we eat for lunch."

"Fine. Um. Well then, you can pick." Spencer said.

"I was thinking we'd go to-"

Spencer cut him off. "You know, I'm actually not feeling hungry."

"You can't just skip lunch..." Wren spoke in a concerned tone. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you."

"Thank you, but I'm fine, really," Spencer spoke in her most believable tone. She shot him another smile.

"If you're fine, then well, who am I to force you?" Wren gave in.

"Good. I'll call you later." Spencer said.

"Alright then. I love you so much," Wren smiled. "I just wanted to let you know."

As she got up from her seat, she gave him another smile.

"I love you too," Spencer said, still smiling.

He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in to kiss her. She paused for a moment before leaning fully in.

"Call me if you need anything." Wren said after Spencer pulled back.

"Of course." Spencer nodded. "I love you a lot. Don't forget that."

"How could I ever forget it?" Wren smiled. "Remember that I love you more!"

She smiled back before leaving. What she didn't know was that Wren _knew _she didn't want to kiss back when they kissed. He didn't want to say anything, though.

* * *

"Toby!" She called after him. "I thought you'd already left. Thank god I found you."

"_What_?" The 19-year-old carpenter turned around to look at her. "You were on your date with Wren. Why are you here?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly feeling 'in the mood' to have romantic lunch..." Spencer sighed.

"I feel special," Toby smiled. "You bailed on your perfect boyfriend to talk to me."

"That's not exactly the case, but I'll let you enjoy your happiness." Spencer chuckled.

"So what's up?" Toby asked. "Did you need to tell me something or-"

"Jeez, I thought I'd come here to surprise my best friend," Spencer said. "Does there always have to be a reason?"

"Well, it's not every day that someone bails on their perfect boyfriend to talk to their low life best friend," Toby chuckled. "I just expected that there had to be a reason for it, right?"

"_Toby. Cavanaugh_!" Spencer said, grabbing his arm and yanking on it. "You are _not _a low life. What's wrong with you?"

"Am I supposed to compliment myself?" Toby asked. "I thought that was your job."

"Oh, is it? Here's your compliment of the day: _ass_." Spencer smirked._  
_

"Way to make me feel better about myself," Toby said with a small smile.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding," Spencer said, pulling his arm again.

"Okay, if you keep yanking on my arm, I'm pretty sure I'll be in the hospital," Toby said. "And I guess _I'll_ get time to see Dr. McDreamy instead of you, huh?"

"I didn't know you were gay," Spencer joked.

"Shut up," Toby chuckled.

"It's just a joke," Spencer said, letting go of his arm. "Calm down, big guy. You're not a low life, you're not gay, you're not an ass. You're _my _amazing best friend."

"Good, you've got me feeling all special again." Toby smiled. "It feels good to be called a perfect girl's best friend."

"You think I'm perfect?" Spencer asked with a sincere smile. She blinked her eyes, and held onto both of Toby's arms.

"No." Toby said, breaking the mood.

She shoved him back.

"I take back everything I said. You _are _an ass." Spencer said in annoyance.

"Hey, I was telling a joke, too." Toby grinned like an idiot.

"Well, you already ruined the sweetness of the day." Spencer stuck her tongue out at him. "I hate you, by the way."

"You ditched Wren to see someone you hate?" Toby snickered as he spoke. "I don't see the logic in that, Spence."

"Just shut up and come over to my place. I need a chick-flick partner again." Spencer said. "Wren's not exactly the kind of guy to watch chick-flicks, but _you_. You're my chick-flick guy."

"If you call me a chick-flick guy again, I'm not coming." Toby laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The British man knew his woman was slipping away from him... Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the events he'd witness tonight. He never expected that the kiss he shared with Spencer earlier would be the last loving kiss he shared with her. He knew nothing would ever be the same again, even if he tried to ignore it. He knew that she was losing feelings, but he never knew there would be somebody else in her life. He'd never experienced a heartbreak this bad._

* * *

"That was the worst chick-flick ever..." Toby shook his head in disgust as the credits rolled in. "I mean seriously! _The Notebook _is a piece of crap. Even _Dear John_ and _The Lucky One _were better than this."

"So you didn't like hanging out with me?" Spencer asked in a mock-offended tone.

"Oh come on, I didn't say that." Toby chuckled. "In fact, the only reason I'm still here is because of _you. _If I were with someone annoying like Wren, I would have already left by now, you know."_  
_

"Okay, as sweet as that was... _Hey_!" She gave him a playful shove. "You know I love Wren. Why do you dislike him so much?"

"You'd never understand why I dislike him." Toby said. "It's complicated."

"Complications are a girl thing, you know." Spencer rolled her eyes. "You can tell me anything."

"If I told you, you'd probably hate me." Toby chuckled.

"Why would I hate you?" Spencer asked.

Toby shrugged. "Look, I just can't tell you. It's not a comfortable subject for me."

"You can't keep this from me forever, you know." Spencer said. "Will you _ever _tell me?"

Toby gave her a weak smile. "Maybe..." He then shrugged. "Maybe some day you'll know."

"Good. How long, though?" Spencer asked. "I don't like waiting."

"Maybe the day Wren dies." Toby joked.

"Stop that!" Spencer shoved him playfully again, trying to hide her smile. "That's so mean!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't help myself." Toby said. "Hey... How about I make you a nice little ice cream sundae to make up for what I said?"

Spencer gave him a forgiving look.

"You win. I'd definitely forgive you for ice cream." She smiled.

"Good. Do you have ice cream stuff in your kitchen?" Toby asked.

"I'm pretty sure we do. Hanna bought more than enough ice cream for that party she threw at my house two weeks ago." Spencer said.

"I never understood why she threw that party when your birthday is coming up. Was it like an early birthday party for you?" Toby asked.

"Nope. It was just Hanna being the party-girl she is." Spencer responded with a laugh.

Toby chuckled as he got up and went to Spencer's kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wren was at his house. He was preparing a romantic basket for Spencer to surprise her before her birthday tomorrow. He was going to go over to her house to give her the basket. He knew he was losing her. He wanted to try to get back to the same place they were before it was too late.

"Wren?" His sister Madison walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? It's almost eleven! I thought you'd be asleep."

"Oh, I'm just arranging a little gift basket for my Spencer." Wren smiled brightly. "She's so lovely."

"I'm sure she is." Madison rolled her eyes. "Why are you still up to do this?"

"Why are _you_?" Wren questioned.

"I heard a ruckus downstairs so I came." Madison responded. "Now you answer me."

"It's Spencer's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to surprise her." Wren smiled. "I was going to head out now."

"But it's so late!" Madison cried. "If her birthday's tomorrow, why not just go tomorrow?"

"I'm going to leave now, and wait till midnight. I want to be the first to wish her." Wren proudly said.

"That's awfully romantic." Madison smiled at her lovestruck brother. "You've got to be over heels for this girl, huh?"

"She's perfect." Wren happily said. "I want to make her have the best celebration for her birthday."

"Well, she's lucky to have you." Madison said. "When am I going to get to meet this beauty that you're so obsessed with?"

"Tomorrow. Her friends and I are throwing her a surprise party." Wren grinned. "Her closest friends... Hanna, Aria, and Emily. Oh... And this awfully annoying guy Toby. You know them? They go to your school."

"I'm afraid I don't, but I do know Toby. He's a charmer." Madison smiled. "Is he the blue-eyed one that works at Yardley?"

Wren nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"He's so handsome!" Madison exclaimed.

Wren rolled his eyes. "Right..."

"Damn you, Wren!" Madison shouted.

"What are you cursing out about?" Wren asked in annoyance.

"That's mum's necklace, Wren. You can't be giving that to your girlfriend." Madison shook her head. "If you're trying to give that to her just so she'll get snogging with you, please stop. Mum's going to be... pissed."

"No, that is not why I'm giving this to Spencer!" Wren rolled his eyes. "I'm giving it to her because I love her."

"Wren, I'm serious. Put that away before mum finds out." Madison said.

"I'll think about it." Wren said, even though he knew he was still definite about giving it to Spencer to woo her.

* * *

"Alright, eat your sundae up, I think I'm going to head home now." Toby announced as he set the sundae he made for the soon-to-be birthday girl down.

"No, don't leave me!" She pleaded. "Come on... I don't want to be alone. Melissa's with Ian, and my parents are in Philly for the weekend."

"But Jenna might-" Toby began.

"Who _cares _what Jenna says?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "I need you here. I want you to be with me when the clock strikes twelve."

Toby took a seat next to Spencer, who was lying down on the couch.

"This is your biggest birthday, so fine, I'll stay." Toby said. "But only because you're turning into a woman."

"You sound like my dad." Spencer chuckled. "It's my eighteenth birthday, and I love you, so will you just be here?"

"You love me?" Toby grinned.

"Well of course, as my best friend. You're almost like the brother I never had." Spencer smiled and re-adjusted her legs so they were resting on Toby's lap.

Friendzoned... Toby was glad that he had this amazing friendship with her, but his heart was aching. He just got friendzoned by the only girl he'd ever loved so badly. Well, he should have known. She's with Wren. She's not single.

Toby gave her legs a little massage.

"Happy birthday, Spence." He whispered.

After finishing her ice cream, it was 11:53. Spencer re-positioned herself onto Toby's lap. He was still upset about getting friendzoned, but he wouldn't let her know that he ever liked her now. He just held her close in his lap.

"Seven minutes to go." Toby smiled. "I want to be the first to wish you a happy birthday."

"I'll be sure to make your 20th birthday extra special." Spencer smiled.

"It's 21 that matters, and can we not talk about me turning old?" Toby groaned. "Twenty... It's such an ugly age. Once I turn twenty... I feel old."

"True. 19 just sounds much younger than 20." Spencer chuckled. "But it's okay, you look young. And that's like a year away!"

"That year will go by faster than you think. You would have graduated by that time." Toby said.

"I've always dreamed of growing up and being someone big. Studies were all I ever cared about." Spencer whispered with a frown. "But now I realize... I don't _want _to grow up. I want to be this age forever. I have everything I've ever wanted right now."

Toby smiled. "You're going to be an amazing person in the future."

"But... But what if I never see you again because of college or something?" Spencer asked with a frown. There was fear in her eyes.

Toby shrugged. "Everybody has to say goodbye at some point, right?"

"I don't want to think of leaving you!" Spencer whined. "Don't tell Aria, Hanna, and Emily, but you're my favorite friend."

Toby chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep it to myself. And don't worry, I won't let you leave me. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Why would you do that?" Spencer asked. "What about your job?"

"I can find a job somewhere else. It's not like my job's any good right now." Toby said. "I want to own my own company!"

"Why don't you just start one, then?" Spencer asked. "You have the skills."

"Yeah, but I don't have the money." Toby sighed.

"Look... I want you to stay around me for the rest of my life." Spencer said. "That's what I want to know for sure. That's what I want for my birthday- to know."

"Well, you've got your birthday wish, then. I'm never letting you go." Toby smiled.

They smiled for a minute.

"Okay," Toby said. "It's 11:58. I should get the candle."

"You already know what my wish is, though." Spencer said.

"It doesn't matter. What's a birthday without a candle?" Toby asked. "I couldn't fit a cake, but I got you a cupcake."

"That's so sweet." Spencer smiled.

Toby set the cupcake up and lit the candle up. He set it down on the kitchen table.

They stood in front of the table. Toby stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. If anyone saw this, they'd assume these two were a couple, not just 'friends' or 'best friends'.

_11:59_...

_12:00_...

__Spencer blew the candle on the cupcake now as Toby shouted, "Happy birthday, Spence!"

She turned around and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in to kiss her, and crashed his lips against hers, forgetting that she was single. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back, not even giving her a chance to kiss back. Now he'd never know if she wanted to kiss back.

"I'm sorry." Toby whispered. "I get the happiness get the best of me..."

Spencer looked stunned. She blinked her eyes quickly, trying to process what just happened, but she couldn't.

He closed his eyes shamefully. He had just kissed Wren's girlfriend. He knew this kiss had to be a secret. Hopefully she wouldn't tell Wren...

"I-" Toby began, trying to tell her it was a mistake.

But before he could finish, she cut him off by crashing her lips back against his. Toby didn't fight it. He just kissed her back. He couldn't stop himself any longer. He picked her up and set her down on the kitchen counter. He pushed Spencer back and set her down on the kitchen counter, not separating their lips for one second. Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby's waist, continuing to make out with him.

Then the doorbell rang.

Toby finally pulled back.

"You should-" Toby began in a hushed tone.

"It's probably Melissa or my parents. They can use their key to get in." Spencer shook it off, and kissed him again.

Little did they know, it was Spencer's boyfriend with his birthday surprise. Wren was confused to why she wasn't opening her door at this late hour. Where could she possibly be at this time of day?

Wren made his way over to the window to look through it. Nobody was in the living room. He tried the kitchen window next.

And then he saw it.

He saw his own girlfriend... _MAKING OUT _with Toby Cavanaugh.

Wren's heart dropped. He'd never felt so crushed before. He walked back over to her front door and set the gift basket down. It already had a card attached, so when she saw it, she knew it'd be from him. He didn't know if he should confront her later on or not...

But he went back to his home with a broken heart. He was hoping that Spencer hadn't been cheating on him throughout the whole relationship.

What if she went all the way with him or something?

Wren barely slept for the rest of the early day. He lay on his bed, wide awake, replaying the scene of watching Spencer and Toby kiss in her kitchen.


End file.
